


Lifeline

by theletterdee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Absent look or touch", sometimes Varric just needs reminding. (v short drabble, but I thought I would share here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

It had become somewhat of a normal thing, something for him to rely on happening with regularity. They’d be out on a mission with the Inquisitor, the sarcastic red-headed elf reminding him so much of Hawke, and would go up against red templars or be destroying red lyrium and he’d feel himself separating from the rest of the group.

Myranda’s clear voice would muffle, his ears would ring with the blasted song, the edges of his vision turning red, he’d go numb, etc.

The touch of Cassandra’s gauntleted hand, heavy yet gentle on his shoulder or back would pull him back up, up from the Stone, up from the song, back into his body. She never said anything, she didn’t have to, not to him.

Sometimes… sometimes he’d cover her hand with his, reassurance that he was still here, still alive, still fighting along side her, that he still had her back.

It was an absent touch, born out of concern and grown into a habit, it was his lifeline.


End file.
